Afrodita
by Rose-Riona
Summary: Maximilian es un artita que va en busca de su Afrodita perfecta, pera lapotente droga que llevo su nombre “Afrodita” llevara a su busqueda hacia cierto ojso verdes y larga cabellera negra.DukexPegasus


**Afrodita**

**Resumen: **

Maximilian es un artita que va en busca de) su Afrodita perfecta, pero en su búsqueda de está bella y seductora diosa, es conducido a consumir la misterioso y potente droga que llevo su nombre "Afrodita". Bajo los efectos de está empieza a descubrir que tal vez su Afrodita no es aquella belleza misteriosa, sino unos hermosos y hechizantes ojos verdes. Max/Duke

**One-shot**

Ahí estaba él, como siempre, en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora que desde ya un buen tiempo hacia… ¿Cuánto tiempo? No se sabría decir, pero lo que si se sabe es que su búsqueda le era cada vez más difícil y por que no decirlo imposible. Cada vez que la veía más cerca, de esa misma forma se iba y eso ya le estaba cansando.

A pesar de su casi 30 años, de los cuales 8 años había dedicado a la arqueología egipcia para investigar los misterios que esta sociedad antigua y milenaria guardaban, con el solo hecho de leer los registros antiguos egipcios le parecía fascinante y misterio. Pero su mayor pasión era pintar, si aun que no lo pareciera el Maximilian Pegasus dueño de unas de la más grandes casa de subastas del mundo y un reconocido arqueólogo, también era reconocido por sus talentos artístico y buen gusto: sus obras eran escasas pero eran muy bien reconocidas en el mundo

En unas de esas reuniones logro ver una hermosa e impactante escultura en medio del salón que lo sorprendió, la escultura de una mujer que luchaba por obtener su vida. Esa tétrica pero a la vez hermosa escultura le hizo posar sus ojos en la hermosa y misteriosa Afrodita de Melos o Venus del Milos, no le importa muy bien su nombre o lugar de creación, solo crear una Venus, su Afrodita, su Afrodita perfecta.

Miro los "caramelos" rojos mejor conocidos como la droga Afrodita, pero el prefería llamarlos caramelos. Eran esos mismos caramelos rojos que le habían hecho ver su nueva y tal vez autentica y verdadera afrodita. Desde hacia ya casi una semana que había despedido a su antigua modelo, una chica de cuerpo de grande proporciones llamada Mai Valentine.

Como siempre desde casi cinco meses estaba el pintando su nueva Afrodita y él como siempre, con su cabello lavanda recogido por un cola alta, pero deja un mechón que le tapaba su ojos izquierdo; portaba una camisa manga larga blanca desabotona por el calor había en el estudio y sus pantalones de vestir era vinotintos. Maximilian no dejaba de pintar mientras miraba el cuerpo de su bella modelo **(xX como puede escribir eso)** que a pesar de no poder moverse no dejar de insinuarse con miradas descaradas.

Cuando dejo de mover el pincel, se quedo un largo rato mirando esa nueva afrodita que había creado, Mai conocía esa mira que Max, esa a mirada que solo podían en el momentos que solía terminar una de sus obras .Mai estaba encantada con lo que había hecho esta ver Pegasus.

-Pegasus, tu…no sabia que me veías de esa forma- Mai se le acerco seductora mente a Pegasus, pero este solo se limito a tomar la espátula y a destrozar el cuadro, eso asusto mucho a Mai, quien se alejo de Pegasus, ella no se esperaba esa reacción del peli lila.

-no, no, no, no, y 10mil veces NO- tomo el lienzo y la tiro contra la pared- nada de lo que hago es lo que busco

-calmate, tal vez la próxima—

-NO… no mas, querida mía, no más, se ve que no me sirves, así que mejor será que tomes tus cosas y te vayas-le digo mientras se dirigía a tomar la botella de vino tinto para servirse un poco de vino

-¿Cómo que no más? Acaso ya no te importo… ¿Qué me dices de esas noches de pasión que teníamos donde me llamas tu diosa, tu afrodita?- le exigió Mai al borde de la histeria

-eso, se queda ahí, en noches de pasión y nada más- se sirvió una copa de vino la cual acerco a su boca para degustar **(saben este Pegasus me esta agradando xD)**

-¿Qué insensible eres? Tan solo dime una cosa¿Dónde crees que voy a ir?, tu eres mi todo, sin ti yo me muero- Pegasus empezó a reírse al oír ese tonto y absurdo comentario- ¿De que ríes patán?- Pegasus se dio la vuelta para ver a Mai

-eso chiquita, me tiene sin cuidado,** (- bravo-la Riona empieza aplaudir y a llorar por esas bellas palabras) ** desde el principio solo me intereso tu cuerpo para lograr alcanzar mi meta y a ti solo te intereso mi dinero, así que por favor no me vengas con esa farsa de quinta que no y queda bien.- Antes esas palabras Mai tomo uno de los frascos de óleo que tenia más cerca y se lo aventó a Pegasus, este solo esquivo fácilmente- tendrás que pagar por eso- dejo la copa en la mesa, junto con la botella- saldré un minuto, así que recoges tus cosas en mi ausencia.

Pegasus tomo sus llaves, se abotono la camisa mientras se dirigía a la entrada en medio de las maldiciones y supuestas venganzas que le haría por dejarla de ese modo. Al llegar al ascensor busco en unos de sus bolsillos esos caramelos que lo ayudaban a aguantar su frustración.

Cuando llego a la planta baja del edificio donde tenia su estudio se dirigió a la salida de este, sin tener rumbo fijo empezó a caminar entre las calles de la calurosa cuidad de Domino City, pero entre mas camina el efecto de la droga empezaba funcionar, al principio sintió mareos, pero luego sintió como todo se ponía nubloso, sus pies era livianos, tanto así que no sabia si caminaba o no; pero a quien lo importaba eso, solo quería buscar esa diosa en medio de esa cuidad.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo bajo los efecto de la droga, pero cuando los efectos se estaban terminando se dio cuenta que estaba en un parque, para ser mas exactos, el parque que estaban cerca de la universidad más importante en Domino.

-¿Qué extraño nunca antes había pasado por aquí?- sentía cansancio por eso decidió sentarse en una de la bancas del parque para descansar, a pesar de ya estar consiente los efectos alucinógenos no terminaban de pasar.

Fue en medio de sus alucinaciones cuando la vio, una bella y misteriosa Afrodita de cabellos azabache y de unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero en medio que toda la multitud de alumnos la perdió de vista.

Desde ese día, se había sentado en la misma blanca, a la misma hora esperando ver a su diosa y desde esa revelación ya habían pasado casi 2 semanas, en esas 2 semanas Maximilian Pegasus se había aislado del mundo para pintar, menos en la hora que iba al parque buscando su diosa; pero aun así no le bastaba, necesita verla, tocarla y oler aun que sea una vez para grabar todo en su mente.

-no vendrá- Pegasus introdujo en su boca unos de sus dulce, no paso mucho para que la droga hiciera efecto, cada vez era mas rápida- ya no te veré más- con cuidado se paro de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida del parque, había comprendido que nunca mas vería a ese hermosa diosa.

Estaba al borde de perder la razón cuando alguien choco contra el, ambos cayeron en el suelo.

-lo siento señor- Maximilian miro y supo quien era, podía reconocer esos hermosos ojos, esa su diosa

-te contre - Maximilian estiro sus mano y acaricio la mejilla de esa diosa que por fin había logrado encontrar- Afrodita- esas ultimas palabras le dijo antes de caer inconsciente

-o//o señor, por favor, despierte señor-le decía desesperadamente

-DUKE!!!!!!- un chico rubio de tez blanca y ojos mieles se le acerco a un chico de cabellos negros, ojos esmeraldas y tez blanca; ambos jóvenes no pasaban de los 24 años- amigo ¿Qué hiciste?

-¬¬ nada Joey, solo choque contre él y luego se desmayo

-o.o wow, deber ser que le diste un fuerte golpe o que se desvaneció antelo bello y lo atractivo que eres xD-le digo en broma, pero esas palabras le hicieron recordar lo que hizo el extraño antes de desmayarse.

- // Joey no digas estupideces, solo ayúdame a parar un taxi y llevarlo a mi apartamento

-o.o Duke no sabia que estabas tan necesitado, si es así, mejor darle el si a Tristan xD-sino fuera sido por él hombre inconsciente entre sus brazos Joey Wheller seria escoria e historia precámbrica desde hace unos segundos.

----------------------------

Cuando logro abrir lo ojos ya era de noche, al principio no se fijo, pero con el pasar de los minutos se dio cuenta que no estaba en su estudio. Alarmado se levando de la cama y busco con la mirada sus cosas, para su sorpresa estaban a su lado, en la pequeña mesa de dormir.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en mi apartamento- Maximilian miro al dueño de esa voz, propendiéndose al ver un atractivo y bellos chico- lamento si te incomoda mi habitación pero no sabia donde más llevarte, soy Duke Deblin ¿señor?

-Maximilian Pegasus-se presento

-encantado, tenga-le dio una taza con cuadritos negros y rojos de motivo- es té de manzanilla le ara bien

-gracias- Pegasus acepto la taza de té, mientras miraba al chico con detenimiento; ese chico se parecía mucho a su afrodita- disculpa, no recuerdo muy bien que paso, solo recuerdo estar en el parque, pero mas nada

-o//o a no?...bueno señor Pegasus

-Maximilian

-perdón

-dígame Maximilian o simplemente Max, solo uso el Pegasus en reuniones formales y creo que no es necesaria ya que me tu me ayudaste

-o//o si señor, digo Pegasus…bueno vera, cuando yo iba entrando al parque llegar a tiempo a la clases, usted iba saliendo y como no me di cuenta por donde iba choque con usted, cuando caímos, usted me miro y dijo que había encontrado a Afrodita- eso ultimo lo dijo lo mas rojo posible

-//así que era, el pero jurarla que el era ella//- Maximilian miro su taza, para luego ver a Duke que no dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad-//mmm… ahora que lo veo bien, no esta nada mal, además que solo tendría que tomar la afrodita y empezar a pintar, creo que por fin de verdad e encontrado mi afrodita//…Duke, dime no te interesaría posar para mi?

-disculpe?

-perdón, creo que no explique bien, soy Maximilian Pegasus dueños de unas de las mas importante galerías y principal accionista de la una casa de subastas y estoy necesitando un modelo

-pero señor, vera Unn no creo que se yo sea bueno en eso…vera yo necesito trabajar y –

-si es por el dinero estaría de acuerdo en pagarte 300.000 yenes por tu tiempo

-o.o ¿tanto?

-si, es que eres perfecto para mi obra maestra- Pegasus dejo la Taza en la mesa de noche con sus otras pertenencia- por favor, te lo ruego, ayúdame a buscar mi diosa perfecta- Duke no entendía muy bien que pasaba, pero ese misterioso hombre le pedía su ayuda además que no solo eso sino que le daría una buena paga por solo posar unas horas, además que algo en el le decía que si aceptara ya que no tendría otra oportunidad.

-yo acepto, pero eso si me da los fines de semana libres- Maximilian abrazo fuerte a Duke

-gracia- Pegasus no se percato que ese abrazo había creado un fuerte sonrojo en Duke.

Antes de que Pegasus se fuera a su apartamento le dio su tarjeta con la dirección y número telefónico.

Cuando Pegasus se fue dejando a Duke solo en la tranquilidad y conformidad de su pequeño apartamento, Duke se tiro en el cómodo sofá de su apartamento y miro la tarjeta que tenia en sus manos. Miro la tarjeta por un largo y prolongado rato, además de releer la dirección y el número, tantas veces se la había leído que de seguro se habría memorizado la dirección y el número telefónico de Max, ya no podría retroceder, ya había aceptado el trato.

Al día siguiente Duke estaba al enfrente de la puerta del apartamento de Pegasus y se encontraba nervioso, como no tenia clases en la mañana había llamado a Pegasus y le dijo que iría solamente en la mañanas ya que el las tardes tenias clases. Este acepto sin ningún problema.

Pero ahora que estaba de frente al apartamento de ese extraño que solo llevaba conociendo menos de 24 horas le estaba asustando, no sabia que podría pedirle o si realmente era un pintor¿Qué tal si era una de esas personas que drogaban a los chicos y los vendía como mercancía sexual?; cada vez se imaginaban más y más cosas, y fuera seguido sino fuera por los voz fémina y molesta de un chica a sus espaldas.

-¿Quién eres tu?- se giro y miro a una rubia de ojos violáceos con un cuerpo muy bien formado **(¬¬ ese es comprado o con cirugía xD… me niego a creer q es de verdad)**- ¿Qué esperas? Responde de una buena vez.

-soy Duke y el señor Maximilian me contratado como su nuevo modelo-le dijo con desconfianza algo en esa mujer no le agradaba.

-Así que eres tu!!!!- la chica se le acerco y le dio una fuerte chaqueteada que no solo le dejo roja la mejilla, sino que también con una de sus uñas había rasguñado el rostro de Duke creando un pequeño rasguño que le estaba empezando a sangrar- POR TU MALDITA CULPA MAX- - -

-se puede saber ¿Qué haces tu aquí Mai?-le pregunto Pegasus que acaba de salir al oír lo gritos de Mai.

-Max… yo --- pero fue interrumpida por el pintor.

-creí que había sido muy claro, ya NO te NECESITO y por favor no me vengas con los mismo de la ultima vez ya que estoy cansado de ti y tus malditas excusas- Miro y a Duke que te tocaba el rostro limpiando la sangre- ¿Qué te paso- se le acerco ignorando a Mai que esta roja de la cólera- nada más mira como te dejo- saco un pañuelo y limpio la sangre con cuidado.

-NO ME IGNORES PEGASUS-le grito Mai que estaba molesta y enferma al ver los cuidados que Max le daba ese chico pero que a ella nunca le dio.

-si no quieres salir a patas de la calle por mis vigilantes de pido que te vayas y dejes a Duke en paz, espero que te vayas apenas cierra la puerta- le dijo mientras le daba la espalda- ven te curare adentro- Max tomo la mano de Duke y lo llego a apartamento dejando una muy furiosa Mai que después de maldecir y de gritarle todas y cada unas las venganzas que le realizaría.

-lo siento no sabría que vendría- le dijo mientras lo dejaba un momento para ir al baño a buscar el botiquín.Cuando regreso vio que Duke contempla sus cuadros, no puedo evitar sonreír ese chico le estaba empezando a agradar- ¿Qué te parecen?- le dijo, haciendo que Duke se volviera a fijar en su persona.

-magníficos, aun que nos e mucho de arte, lo que le quería preguntar es ¿Quién era la chica de antes?- le pregunto mientras se sentaba en el sofá para que Max le curara la mejilla.

-ella querido mío es Mai Valentine, mi antigua modelo y no creas que se puso por la pintura, ella se comporto así por que se enamoro de mi dinero-le decía mientras le limpiaba la herida- desde que la despedí a esto viniendo casi todo los días con el mismo pretexto de siempre- Max termino de limpiarle la mejilla para ponerle una pomada en la mejilla- así que por favor nunca, pero nunca te enamores de mi o de algo que tenga que ver conmigo

-eh?- eso sorprendió mucho a Duke que miraba como Max terminaba de curarlo

-¿por favor quitaté la ropa? – Duke se sonrojo y se sorprendió por esa petición- si, la ropa, como esperas que pinte tu cuerpo si este vestido- le dijo mientras dejaba el botiquín en la mesa del comedor y se recogía el pego con una liga.

Duke estaba más que sonrojado y apenado, se tendría que quitar la ropa para que alguien lo viera como dios lo trajo al mundo.

-por favor Duke rápido que no te pago para estar ahí sentado- Duke soltó un suspiro de derrota, ni modo tendría que desnudarse quisiera o no.

Duke puso ver como Pegasus cambia a otra persona cuando empezó a pintarlo, eso le sorprendió mucho ya que nunca había visto una persona tan concentrado y absorta en un su trabajo, ni él mismo que era muy dedicado a sus estudios podría crear un concentración tan perfecta como la que tenia Pegasus. Y eso lo estaba atrayendo mucho a él.

Así pasaron los días y Duke iba a la misma hora al estudio de Pegasus a posar para él. A pesar de tener casi un mes como modelo Pegasus no le avía dejado ni una sola vez ver como iba el cuadro, según él, no iba a dejar que nadie viera su obra maestra a medias y menos el modelo. Pero en medio de todas esas cosas el más termino de pasar y Duke estaba en problemas ya que se había enamorado de su jefe; eso lo tenia realmente preocupado que ya Pegasus le había dicho que no se enamorada de él.

-listo, ya terminamos pro hoy- Duke tomo la bata de seda verde esmeralda que tenia aun lado para tapar su cuerpo, luego se dirijo a sus cosas se iba vestir en el baño- Duke querido estas libre esta noche- Duke que estaba ya dentro del baño encerrado se sorprendió ante esa pregunta que se pego contra el lava manos al perder el equilibrio al intentar ponerse lo pantalones de cuero negro **(TTTT eso duelo mucho, lo dijo pro experiencia personal)**- me han invitado a una exposición de arte y me gustaría llevarte Duke

-pero si yo no se nada de arte- le dijo nervioso a dentro del baño, donde se puso con torpeza el pantalón por la platica estaba teniendo con Pegasus lo bueno es que estaba solo en el baño y Pegasus no lo vería.

-¿Por qué yo?¿Por qué no invitas a una de tus amigas?-le dijo gran curiosidad y temiendo que después de esas peguntas desistiera de llevarlo, no era que no quería, claro que se moría por aceptar, pero antes quería hacer el por que de esa propuesta.

-no me apetece ir con nadie más que tu, además que me resulta más divertido explicarte a ti sobre la exposición que a una viaje a miga con al cual me la pasaría hablando sobre viejos tiempo- esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para que Duke acepta ir a la exposición con Max.

Debía admitirlo se estaba divirtiendo a pesar de estarse sintiéndose tan mareado por el licor, él no estaba acostumbrado a beber sin sudar bailando con sus compañeros, pero ahí no podía hacer nada ya que apenas se terminaba su copa le daban otra **(la rasca de vino es muy divertida xD, cuando es tu mama la afectada xD, así le paso la mía el 31 y le paso exactamente así como a Duke)**. También estaba contento por que Max lo había presentado como su modelo y nuevo amigo, eso en parte le dolió ya que no quería ser un amigo, sino su pareja pero no podía hacer nada, solo sonreír, pero también le agrado saber que Max lo tomaba encuenta enfrente de sus conocidos.

Pegasus por su lado estaba satisfecho al ver la alegría y la diversión que tenia Duke, todo le estaba saliendo como él quería; esté no era el mejor método para tomar lo que quería pero ya no le quedaban tiempo. No podría ocultarlo más tarde o temprano Duke se daría cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando y solo por eso había planeado todo.

Cuando la exposición de arte termino Pegasus llevo a Duke a su apartamento, objetando que ahí lo podría cuidar.

Al llegar al lugar Duke se tiro sobre el sofá en el cual Pegasus lo ponía a posar; con pesadez miro a Pegasus que tenia una botella de vino y con 2 copas de vino. Le dio una a Duke la cual se la llego por 2 dedos y luego se servio la del pero vez de ser 2 dedos, se sirvió hasta la mitad de la copa, iba a necesitar mucha ayuda y el licor era su único aliado.

-me trajiste aquí solo para seguir me emborrachando y ponerme a trabajar horas extra durante le noche- le dijo en broma un Duke muy pasado de copas

-no, mi querido Duke no te traje para eso- acerco su copa con la de Duke y le sonrió- sino para brindar por nosotros y por el avernos conocidos- le dijo a un muy alegre Duke

-mmm…bien por nosotros- Duke choco su copa con la de Max.

Duke le dio un corto sorbo a su copa mientras que Pegasus se tomo todo de golpe como su fue tequila.

-nn wow tenias sed, verdad- Duke tomo la botella y le lleno la copa casi al borde ahí tienes más Max **(û. borracho al fin y al cabo)- **le dijo con una sonrisa infantil

-Duke –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y dejando la coja en el piso- necesito decirte algo

-n.n ¿Qué Pegaso?- Max no pudo evitar alzar una ceja al oír lo que Duke le había dicho

-//esta ebrio calmate// esto- Pegasus se paro y tomo a Duke por el brazo para levantarlo y abrazarlo por la cintura pegando a su cuerpo- yo quiero que sepas ---

-// te veo tan cerca, como en mi sueños Pegasus, pero, no se falta algo…así esto n//n- Duke como con sus manos tomo el rostro de Max y le dio una suave y tierno beso que a pesar de tener el sabor del vino fue una delicia para Pegasus que se decidió hacer suyo esa noche a Duke.

Cuando Duke se iba a separar de Max esté le empezó a besar exigiendo más, al principio solo empezó a jugar con sus labios, pero al pasar su lengua por los labios del peli negro este entendió y abrió un poco sus labios, Max aprovecho explorar la boca de Duke. A pesar de estar besándose apasionadamente y desesperadamente, lograron dirigir al cuarto donde Max dejo sobre la cama a Duke.

Entre besos y carias la ropa se fue leyendo ya que incomodaba, eso le dio terreno libre para jugar con el cuerpo de Duke, pero antes se volvió a apoderar de los exquisitos labios de Duke en un beso ardiente y apasionado. Sin peder tiempo las blancas manos de Max recorrían todo aquel exquisito y bien formado cuerpo de Duke, descubriendo cada rincón de su Afrodita, mientras que Duke con dedos los enredaba entre los cabellos grisáceos de Max para luego clavar sus la espalda del pintor.

Los suspiros escapaban de sus labios como jamás en su vida lo habían hecho, era cierto que él había tenia sexo con sus antiguas parejas, pero esto no era nada parecido a lo que había sentido antes, Max lo estaba excitando de sobre manera con solo jugar con su cuerpo.

Cuando sintió que la boca de Max llego a su sexo no puso evitar soltar un sonoro gemido de satisfacción; Max por su lado le gusta oír eso gemidos de placer que le eran como cantos de su amada diosa para él, pero solo que esta vez no era una chica con la que se acostaba, sino un chico un chico que ya no veía como un modelo sino como algo más. Mientras él seguía masturbando oralmente a Duke introdujo uno de sus dedos en la entrada del cuerpo de este.

Al principio le incomodo pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a la invasión, cuando el segundo dedo invadió su cuerpo no puedo evitar arquear su cuerpo de placer. Mientras sus dedos jugaban en la entrada de Duke él seguía masturbando; ambos cuerpos movían por instinto en una especie de rítmico baile; un fuerte y sonoro gemido de placer por parte del oji verde que aviso que se había venido en la boca del Mayor.

En su estado de pos orgasmos no se dio cuenta que Max se le acerco al rostro y le beso la frente pera luego bajar a su cuello, Duke no puso evitar otro sonoro gemido que inundó la habitación al sentir los labios de su pareja incrustarse en su cuello.

Con cuidado levantó las piernas de Duke, acomodando su ya dura erección en la latente y pequeña entrada de Duke, inconscientemente apretó su mano y de un rápido y preciso movimiento penetro por primera vez en ese exquisito cuerpo.

Los ojos esmeralda se dilataron por completo al sentir la brusca invasión, mientras que un gemido proveniente de lo profundo de su ser no tardo en parecer, ese gemido era una mezcla de placer y dolor, pero como poco a poco se fue convierto en placer, doloroso y dulce placer.

Cuando Pegasus empezó a moverse en el cuerpo de Duke, al principio lento pero luego comenzó a entrar y salir rítmicamente según los movimientos de caderas de Duke, las embestidas iban aumentando el placer entre los dos cuerpos, por su lado Duke no puedo evitar arqueado inconscientemente de placer al sentirse en la gloria por el hechicito placer que Max le daba.

Con la respiración entrecortada por el placer, con algo de dificultad, Duke se volteo, apoyando ambas rodillas sobre la cama mientras que con sus brazos abraza la almohada que tenia en la cama; con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos nublados por el deseo y el placer

Pegasus se pegó a él por atrás pero no lo penetro, si no que se dejó caer sobre el delgado cuerpo de Duke que estaba exhausto pero al igual que el no estaba conforme hasta acabar; le abrazo por la cintura para luego empezar a mordisquearle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Oír los suspiros lejanos escapaban de los labios de Duke le excitaba de sobremanera y pro eso disfrutaba jugar con él, par asirlo gemir. Pero al oír la suplica por que lo volviera a penetrar no pudo evitar cumplilar, así que se separó de él y lo penetro sin previo aviso, de manera salvaje

Duke se volvió arquear de placer nuevamente, mientras sus uñas se enterraban en la almohada. Pegasus sin importarle si se acostumbraba o no a su nueva penetración continuó con ella, fue aumentado la velocidad; por su lado Duke mordió la almohada para agorar sus gemidos de placer, su garganta le dolía y pro eso sus gemidos ahora eran roncos pero igual manera inundaban la habitación de ellos.

Moviéndose ambos con desesperación; Max embistiendo como si su alma dependiese de ello y el otro recibiendo sin siquiera pensar en la situación. Duke debió usar la cabecera de la cama como apoyo en un intento de hacer la penetración mas profundo, aun con la cabeza escondida entre la almohada, intentando ahogar sus gemidos; pero eso hizo que Max se detuviera le quitara la almohada.

-No te ocultes…querido mío…- susurró - quiero verte…quiero oírte gemir, quiero oírte decir mi nombre y pedir mas

Una tierna sonrisa apreció en el rostro de Duke que comprendió esas palabras, mientras sus delicadas manos se posaban sobre las mejillas de Max y con lentos movimiento lo obligaba a cambiar de posición

–hablas demasiado… Max

Pegasus no puedo evitar besar esos labios tan embriagantes y adoptivos, más que la mismísima Afrodita.

No paso mucho cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo. Pegasus dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de Duke y lo abrazo, cuando miro a Duke se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido.

-descansa mi amado Duke-antes de caer él también en los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente Duke fue el primero en despertar, al principio le costo recordar a donde estaba pero al ver el cuerpo de Pegasus abrazado al suyo le hizo recordar breves momento de los que vivieron esa noche, acompañado de un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte. Pero en eso vio algo que lo aterro, Pegasus estaba sangrando por la nariz, la desesperación invadió a Duke.

-Pegasus, Maxilian, Max…por favor despierta Max- Pegasus abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda angustiados de su amado Duke, le iba preguntar que le pasaba pero en eso sintió que algo le salía de la nariz y por el saber que le entraba en la boca era sangre- Max que tienes¿te sientes bien? Hay que llevarte aun medico ya- Duke se dispuso a salir de la cama pero Pegasus se lo impidió- Pegasus ¿Qué ---

-no es necesario…se que es lo que me pasa….Duke yo soy adiptó a la Afrodita- eso le cayo como balde de agua fría a Duke- desde hace 4 años lo soy, pero sin saber que esta poco a poco empezó a destruirme mis órganos internos, según el medico si me someto a un tratamiento puedo vivir solo 5 años- Duke iba a llorar por enterrase de esa horrible noticia –por eso quiero que tu seas mi pareja- Duke miro a sorprendido a Pegasus que le limpio la lagrimas que se avecina en salir- si, quiero que tu Duke Deblin seas mi compañeros en este poco tiempo…se que algo egoístas pero te quedarías a mi lado- Duke abrazo fuertemente a Pegasus mientras lagrimas de felicidad saliendo de sus ojos

-si, acepto a ser tu compañero- Pegasus estrecho fuertemente a Duke mientras deja que su niño estresara su emociones

-------------------------

Duke mira el cuadro que duran 5 años intento ver, pero Pegasus nunca se lo permitió y ahora, después de un años de muerte por fin lo podía admirar. Se sentía halago por tan bello cuadro y feliz que todos apresaran esa Afrodita que había creado Pegasus.

En el cuadro la diosa Afrodita no era la misma rubia que pintaban, en este caso era una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes que a pesar de tener cuerpo de mujer tenía cierto rasgo masculino. La diosa tenia el pecho descubierto, pero la piernas tapadas con una sida y casi transparente tela púrpura que le cubría las piernas; ella estaba sentada en un roca mientras en si piernas tenia al mismísimo Pegasus; esté estaba con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas y se veía que dormía dulcemente.

A pesar que todos veían el amor y la obsesión que Pegasus plasmaba hacía la diosa, Duke solo veía lo que habían vivido en esos 5 últimos años.

Al sentir que alguien le jalaba la ropa vio a George, el hijo que Max y él habían tenido, tenia 4 años y se le paresia mucho a el por su cabellos grises semi largo, tenias sus ojos verdes, su piel era blanca y su personalidad, bueno única. Todo entre sus brazos saliendo de la exposición de su esposo, dejando atrás ese cuadro que los unió, eso cuadro que los maldijo y los enamoro.

Fin


End file.
